


Heat Between Lovers

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [13]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Zeb X Ezra, Zezra, mentions of herasoka, mentions of ketbine, mentions of rexanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Ezra's in heat, and he doesn't like it. Zeb is more than willing to help.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Kudos: 10





	Heat Between Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> For Turtle-lover-13: "Please do one with Ezra and Zeb!!:3 Please!! :3"
> 
> Second SWR Lemon. Enjoy!

"Argh..." Ezra ripped off his jumpsuit, leaving an undershirt on as he felt himself beginning to sweat. "Damn heat..."

"Ez?" Zeb came in to the room as he took a big sniff. "Oh, what is that amazing smell?"

"That's me, furball," Ezra sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Out of all the times for me to miss my pills..."

"I love it," Zeb grinned and made his way to his boyfriend's side, hands reaching out for the boy's waist as he leaned in to take in the Omega's scent.

"Lucky you, you're not heating up like a marshmallow in a fondue pot," Ezra grumbled.

"Aw, don't be that way," Zeb pressed a kiss on his cheek before trailing kisses down his neck. "If you want, I can help you~"

"Well... up to you," Ezra shrugged. "If we do this while I'm on heat, it's gonna be eventful for the past 3 months,"

"Having little kits wouldn't be so much of a problem," Zeb pressed himself onto the other's back, kissing the boy's tan skin and nipping it gently. "I love you so much~"

Ezra sighed and turned to him with a smile. "I love you too,"

Zeb smirked and pulled him into a kiss, pushing him down onto his bunk. Ezra opened his mouth and let the other take the lead, arms stretching and wrapping around the Lasat's neck as he kissed harder. Zeb's hands made it's way down to the boy's pants and ripped it off, belt breaking as it was forced off.

"Oops~" Zeb cheekily grinned.

"Force, I hate you," Ezra shook his head with a pout. "You owe me a belt,"

"That can be arranged," Zeb used his claws to rip the undershirt off.

"And an undershirt," Ezra added.

"Eh," Zeb shrugged and dragged his tongue down the boy's chest to taste him. "I like you without anything anyway,"

"Of course," Ezra rolled his eyes and gasped as he was lifted up. "Woah!"

Zeb smirked and removed his pants, feeling his way into his boyfriend. Ezra gasped with a moan as he was entered and thrusted into.

"Aah!~" Ezra's grip on his lover's neck tightened, groaning when the Lasat attacked his neck nips and kisses. "Z-Zeb!~"

"You're hot and tight~" Zeb let out a groan, picking up the pace with every thrust.

"The... The heat is making me hot...~" Ezra panted, eyes half-idled.

"Can't... wait... for... the... next!~" Zeb grunted, his pace faster now.

"Maybe in a few years...~" Ezra wiped the sweat off his forehead then he bobbed his head back as he felt himself being filled. "AH!~"

Zeb hissed and growled protectively as he continued to fill his boyfriend up. He then pulled out and laid on the bed with him.

"This... won't... end... well..." Ezra groaned, pulling a blanket to cover himself.

"Nah, I love ya too much to leave you with kits," Zeb grinned and moved closer to him. "Another round?"

"I'm still burning up, so... sure," Ezra shrugged.

Zeb beamed before lifting the blanket and covering both of them to continue.

X

"Hera, did Ezra forget his pills again?" Sabine asked, walking into the cockpit.

"I don't know, did he?" Hera turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I think so because he and Zeb are SO noisy in their room," Sabine sighed, shaking her head. "We already have Cal and Code from Kanan, Plo and Hayla from you, and Vizla from me. Why make more?"

"Let them have their fun," Hera grinned. "I remember you and Ketsu having fun a few months back,"

"We did it in a more private place," Sabine scoffed.

"Eh, what's more kids in the Ghost?" Hera shrugged.


End file.
